


Say You Love Me

by my_escapada



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_escapada/pseuds/my_escapada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual scenario…so much of being magnet to trouble, Akihito gets into trouble and Asami save the day. Is it really just that…or there’s something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the finder character, they owned by Ayano Yamane. And sorry for any grammar mistake or any mistake in this fics...this is my first fics...please be gentle… (=﹏=)

A deep grunt leaves his lips as soon as his ears perked at the sound of his phone ringing. Akihito never a heavy sleeper, but the activity with a certain crime lord last night left him with no energy whatsoever in the morning. As soon as his hand reaches for the phone on the nightstand, the ringing stops. But, he still reaches for the phone to check who the culprit that disturbs his slumber was.

Once his eye land on the name of Asami on the screen, his temper rising.

_That bastard dares to call me when he knows I’m tired._ Just as that thought run in his mind the phone start to ring again. This time he didn’t bother to wait to greet the person on the other line of the phone to yell.

“What do you want bastard. Can’t you let me sleep longer? It’s your fault anyway that I can’t even go to the bathroom to clean myself. BASTARD”

“I wouldn’t mind to let you sleep. In fact, it would be better if you sleep all day and wait for me on the bed like a good pet. Don’t you say so kitten?”

“I’m not your pet bastard and stop calling me kitten. I’m not anyone pet and last I check, I’m still human”

“you’re not? didn’t you say so last night?” at that Akihito left speechless. He DID vaguely remember his admittance about being the bastard pet and being his kitten. He could felt himself blushing at the memory.

“What are you thinking Akihito? Did you recall about last night?” Akihito could practically see Asami smirk at that remark.

“wha…of course not stupid. Bastard.” At that Akihito hung up on Asami. That bastard. What does he want? Did he just call me to annoy me.

The phone start to ring again. This time it only short, Asami has sent him an email. He flip the phone and read the email with a wide eye.

**Do you really have time to lay around, naked, on bed, kitten? Didn’t you say you have photoshoot this morning?**

OH MY GOD. He inwardly screams. How could he forget about it? One glance at the clock on the wall make him curse. Crap. It’s already noon. He only got fifteen minutes before the ceremony start. And the journey to the place takes at least twenty minutes. How the hell is he going to make it there before the ceremony start?

Don’t want to waste any more time thinking over that, he practically run to the shower. The pain on his lower back suddenly gone.  

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With miracle, Akihito manages to get at the ceremony. But, the ceremony has start for a good five minutes so he couldn’t get the picture of the opening ceremony. He sure will get an earful from the editor. All along, the ceremony went well. The ceremony for the opening of the new restaurant by a famous model really did attract a lot of attention. Even the celebrity from other country comes. The restaurant itself wasn’t an upscale one, not even close to the restaurant owned by Asami which scream out elite even from the outside. No. This restaurant is not even close to Asami’s, but the publicity and connection as the celebrity did the magic pretty well.

Akihito keep taking the picture of the model slash owner and other celebrity attending the party as well. Once in a while he will linger at the buffet table to take picture of the food, just to satisfy himself. He was too engrossed in his work that he unable to notice the dark suit man from a corner that has been eyeing him since the moment he appeared.

However, Akihito did notice someone following him back when he is on the way to the supermarket before heading home to get some groceries. Once his vespa safely parked, he made his way to the supermarket door. At that moment, through the glass door, he notices the dark suit man and he can vaguely remember seeing him at the restaurant too. Thinking that the man was a goon sent by Asami, Akihito fishes his phone from his pocket to call the crimelord.

Akihito tried to call Asami for the third times, but the great king of the underworld seems to be too busy to pick up his call.

“What is it Akihito? It supposed to be something important because I’m in the middle of meeting.”

“I don’t care if you in the middle of what, just get rid of him. Or you won’t be having anything for dinner tonight. And by anything, I mean _anything_.” Akihito fully aware that Asami completely know what he’s mean by that.

“I am trying to get rid of someone right now. I was contemplating of whether it is a painful one or mild one. What do you think I should do, Akihito?”

“I told you, I don’t care asshole. Just get rid of the goon you have tailing me. You promise me last night there won’t be any goon following me today.” Akihito holds onto the last patient he got.

“What goon Akihito? I didn’t send any.”

“Don’t play dumb bastard. I know a goon when I saw one. Black suit, dark sunglasses. What else…oh yeah. He has been following me since this morning. I swear if you didn’t get rid of him right now you won’t like the outcome.”

“…….”

“Oi bastard! Are you listening to me just now?” Akihito could hear Asami talking with someone else over the line.

“Where are you now Akihito?” Asami voice sends Akihito off guard. He sounds stern all of a sudden.

“S-supermarket.” Answered Akihito.

“The usual?” Asami voices still didn’t change and Akihito could hear him giving order to Kirishima.

“Y-yes. Asami? Is everything okay?” Akihito asks. He didn’t like that situation.

“No. Everything’s not okay. I don’t have anyone following you, Akihito. If there is someone really following you, then you should be worry. Now be a good boy and get yourself to somewhere safe.”

“……”

“AKHITO”

“mmmm….is being surrounded by them is ‘somewhere safe’?”

Akihito could hear Asami curse after he asks that question followed by stern order to his men to hurry.

Silently, Akihito counts the man one by one. Six. All six of them is closing in to him from all direction. He couldn’t find the escape route. Except for the glass door in of front of him. Without second thought he ran for the door. And much to his dismay, the guys in black too. Akihito did one thing he’s good at, escaping. Like how he used to escape Asami’s men, he’s going to make an escape from these guys. Akihito hides himself on the frozen food section, which would make it easier to escape through the back door. Once he confident that those men are still in search of him and no one is anywhere near, he dashed toward the back door.

Once outside, Akihito almost released a breath of relieved, before he get a glimpse of one of them only a few steps behind him. Everything happens so fast that he was unable to register what was happening. The next second he was grabbed and thrown hard towards the brick wall. In a split second, his mind goes blank, his vision blurred and his hear buzzing. He couldn’t see or hear anything, but he knew the fact that he was in great danger and all he could think of now is only Asami. His attacker was joint by the others men and before he knew it, he fall deep in darkness. The last thing he saw in his stupor is a pair of expensive loafers and the burning golden eyes. And he could barely hear a gun being shot, but he couldn’t tell where the shot being aimed to.  


	2. Chapter 2

“…ease…up…”

The voice seems very far away, he could just barely hear it but the faint voice somehow has some soothing effect on him. He feels calm when the deep baritone voice reaches his eardrum. Call him greedy or whatever, but he want to hear more of the voice so he tried to reach it. He tried to open his eyelids which prove to be a hard work since it felt so heavy. Even every inch of his body seems to be glued to the bed by a visible force. Every fiber of his body felt hurt so much. The pains remind him of that incident.

He does not remember how many hours or how many days he has been in that state but every time he come to his sense there would be someone voice reach him, although he could not comprehend or understand them. And sometimes his hand would be held tightly but mostly he just greeted by silent but he can still feel the powerful presence in that room. The scent which he comes love so much.

This time he could feel the big, warm hand run his thumb in circular motion on his backhand. With great difficulty, he finally manages to grasp that hand in return. The other person movements stop at the sudden turn of event, his hand still in the warm hand though. But not for long, as soon as he able to crack his eyelids opens he was blind by the light. He immediately yanks his right hand from the man to cover his eyes.

“Akihito”

He wants to answer. He really wanted to but the stung in his eyes still didn’t disappeared.

“Akihito?” the voice still calls for him.

He tries to remove his hand from the eyes to see the man’s face, to answer him. The attempt proves to be tough seems the stung in his eyes still there as soon as the lights reach them and make him hissed. On the second attempt though he learns his lesson and this time he removes his hand much slowly and let his eyes adjusting to the lighting in the room.

Once his eyes could properly focus, he turned his head around, scanning the room until his hazel eyes meet with the golden orb. They stay like that for a few minutes before his lovely lips curve into a weak smile.

“As…” he tries to speak but he throat feel itch by the action. Asami quickly assist Akihito to some water to sooth his itching throat.

“Thanks” said Akihito, but get no reply from his lover. He wants to hear the voice again.

He looked at Asami and gives him the warmest smile, the warmest he can manage in his state, and chuckle. “What happen? …you look like crap. Did…did one of your targets escape…before you could… shoot him?”

Asami silent for a moment before answer with “…almost escape”. Akihito however did not understand the older man answer but before he could ask back, a doctor and a nurse came in.

After done with a few basis examinations on Akihito, the doctor ask if there is somewhere he felt uncomfortable or pain. When Akihito answers that his head hurt a little, so did his chest the doctor nodded while write something on the file in his hand. Dr. Ishikawa, or so the doctor has introduced himself as, explain that he have two broken rib, a few nasty bruise on his body together with concussion resulting from the collision on the wall, the doctor said he have received quite hard blow on his head. And also guns shoot on his chest.

At the mention of him being shot, Akihito head turned towards the doctor. “I don’t remember anything about being shot.” Akihito automatically looks at his chest and frown. Only then he noticed that he have bandages on his chest and his head.

“How long have I been asleep?” Akihito asked. He looks at Dr. Ishikawa and Asami in turn.

Dr. Ishikawa cough a little before answered Akihito. “Actually, Takaba-san, you have been in comatose for almost three weeks.”

Akihito stay silent and so did the other occupant in the room. The doctor and the nurse excused themselves after a while. Asami stayed in the room with Akihito, they were silent for a moment until Asami notice a frown on Akihito face.

“Did my friend call me? What do you tell them?”

“They did call. I told them that you have assignment and quite busy at this moment. That’s why you didn’t bring your phone. I told them you would call them back once you’re available.”

Akihito nodded. He struggles to keep his eye open which was felt so heavy. He don’t want to sleep again, he just awake. But who was he to control his tired body. His eyes won’t listen to him.

Asami big hand patted his head. “Sleep, Akihito. You need rest.” Asami hand felt so good on his head. It didn’t help him to keep his eye open, instead, it help his eyes to shut even more. And before he knew it he’s back into the obliviousness.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Akihito wake up he was greeted by silent and alone. He sighs. His chest still hurt a little, so did his head. But he really wants to go home. His and Asami home. He let out another sighs. Since when did he become so attached to the old man? He always found himself wanting to be near Asami, to be by his side.

When he heard the door click open from the outside he quickly turn his head to meet with Asami piercing golden eyes. Unfortunately, the sudden movement causes his head to spin uncontrollably. The room looks as if it spinning, or is it his eyes? Automatically, he held his head hoping that acts alone can reduce the pain which seems to be futile. He growl.

“Are you okay?” Asami ask when he notices Akihito’s condition.

“Akihito” Asami called when he received no answer from his young lover.

“It-it’s nothing. Just a little dizzy.” He didn’t lie. He did feel dizzy, only that it’s not ‘just a little’. Akihito withdraws his hand to have a better looked at Asami and ask, “What time is it now?”

“It’s ten to eleven.”

Akihito flutters his eyelids to Asami before asking sheepishly. “Do you think I can have something to eat? I’m starving.”

“I’ll look what Suoh can get you” said Asami before he leaned in to kiss those pink lips.

While waiting for Suoh to get the food, both Akihito and Asami stay in silent. Akihito was checking on his phone while Asami was busying himself with his report on the couch. They were both engrossed in their own world when a loud growling sound erupted in the room. Asami turn his head toward Akihito and raised his eyebrow elegantly. Akihito turns bright red at that. And as if on cue, there is a soft knock on the door before it opened to revealed Suoh with a deliciously smell food. Deliciously smell until he discover what the food was. Hungry stomach can deceived the smell apparently.

Akihito narrowed his eye on the food in front of him. “What is this?” He asks without breaking eye contact with the food.

“It’s a food Takaba-san.”

“I know it a fucking food. But why this?” Akihito finally shifts his gazed toward Suoh. His hazel eyes glazed dangerously. “I haven’t eating for days and when I get to eat you give me bread and soup. Are you fucking serious here?” Akihito explodes.

Suoh briefly glanced toward Asami, but he did not answer Akihito. When Akihito notices the glance, he also turned his head towards Asami just in time to see that smug face smirk at him, and then the realization sunk in him. Suoh only followed order.

“Bastard.” He mumbled slowly but still could reach Asami. He makes sure of that.

Grudgingly, his hand reaches for the bread. Whatever. He needs to fill up his stomach. On his second piece of bread though there’s another knock on the door. This time it was Kirishima face that greets them when the door opened. However, it’s not Kirishima face that perked Akihito’s interest but the box in his hand did. The expensive looking box of sushi practically has his mouth watering.

“Bastard. You ordered sushi for yourself but you only got bread and soup for me. That’s so unfair. You je…” Akihito word trailed off as he noticed Kirishima headed towards him, with the box still in his hand.

When Kirishima put the box near his bowl of soup he eagerly put back the bread in his hand and the soup aside. As Kirishima tried to take them away, Akihito stops him. He said that he would eat them later, no need to waste them on the bin. After giving a respectful bow to Asami, both Kirishima and Suoh take their leave.

Akihito watch as Asami walk gracefully toward the bed. His jacket and vest was already laid on the couch. Just watching Asami walk towards himself could send shiver up his spine. He could sense his cheek starting to turn pink.

“You don’t have to trouble Suoh to get the bread and soup just to entertain yourself, bastard.” Akihito said while he shifts his gazed to the sushi in front of him, avoiding looking in the golden orbs.

Asami didn’t answer him, but still, he could literally feel Asami’s infamous smirk. He could also sense Asami face move closer toward his, but what he couldn’t expect is that when he lift his face to see Asami, it was too close and he didn’t expect to feel his stomach roll up with nauseous by the sudden closeness. Akihito turns pale and within second the table in front of him filled with the little content of Akihito’s stomach. And so did the front of Asami shirt.

Asami stare at his ruined shirt and then turn to look at Akihito. The boy still look pale and when Asami notice he would once again emptied his stomach, he grab whatever container he can and place it in front of Akihito’s face before the boy could further ruin anything else.

“Asami, I’m sorry. I ruined your shirt and the sushi…”

“shhh…it’s okay. We can order new set of sushi and Dr. Ishikawa will be here soon. For now why don’t you rest for a while? You must be tired and I need to change.” Akihito nod

Asami help him to get clean and tuck him bed under the blanket. And before he knew it he once again fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami watches the rise and fall of Akihito’s chest as he slept. He stays there for a while before moved to the couch to take the change of clothes that Kirishima has brought from his penthouse. He needs to speak with the doctor. The doctor said that his boy was okay, that there is nothing serious with his condition. Then, what the hell was happening just now. Why would he suddenly vomit like that? He looks just fine a few moments ago and now his boy looks so pale and so fragile. There must be something wrong with him.

When Dr. Ishikawa finally entered the room, he however motioned the man towards the outside. The doctor looks confuse but still followed the order.

“It’s could mostly because of the concussion. When someone’s head hit with a brutal force like that its typical that he develop concussion and when someone was in that condition, it’s was normal to feel nauseous and vomit. However, we’ll look further into this matter just in case that that’s not the case,” was the doctor explanation.

Asami however didn’t like the last sentence of the other man. After the doctor left, Kirishima approach him with some report he need to review before Kirishima could call it a day. He has left all the office work he could to Kirishima because he doesn’t want to leave Akihito side. As competent as ever, Asami had to admit Kirishima was good with his job.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

“Good morning…”

Asami was walking through the entryway when he froze at the sound of the lovely voice of Akihito. The smile on Akihito’s lips has lightened up his days. He just got back from the warehouse, where he held the person responsible for the condition of his lover at the moment. It has been weeks, but he still didn’t wish to finish their torturing, at least not until Akihito fully recover. It was their fault for ever thinking that they could make him weak by using his lover. No one live after hurting what was his. Without realizing it his lips curved into a smirk at that thought.

“What was that for?” ask Akihito. His eyes narrowing on Asami suspiciously.

“What?”

“That smirk. What was the smirk for?”

“well… I just thought how we would celebrate you coming home tomorrow...” Asami didn’t manage to finish his word when he was cut by Akihito impatienses.

“I’m going home. Tomorrow. How? It’s so fast. Uhh….forget it. I don’t care how.” And the boy beamed so brightly. The thought of going home with Asami really made him happy.

“Yes. You’re going home tomorrow, and I thought of celebrating that with you. At first, I thought it would be lovely to have dinner at your favorite restaurant, but then again it would be much lovelier if we could just celebrate it at home. On the bed to be precise. Naked. Both of us.” Another smirk.

At the thought of that, Akihito already turns bright red. “Pervert bastard. Do you have to always think of pervert things only? All the times. I rather stay here than going home just to have sore ass. Asshole.”

“I don’t think I said anything pervert, Akihito. It’s you who think of pervert thing. I don’t remember saying anything about making your ass sore.” Yet, another smirk.

_Why does he like to smirk? He would look nicer if he smile normally or did he only know how to smirk, that stupid jerk?_

To hide his embarrassment, Akihito throws the pillow he had on his lap toward Asami. Which the great lord only tilted his head effortlessly to avoid the attack left the pillow to hit the door behind him. Or so he though. He turned his head to look at the poor door when he notices the alarm look on Akihito’s face. Did he just say ‘poor door’ just now? Scratch that, because it just turns out to be ‘poor Kirishima’. The room turns icy cold a few moments until it filled with laughter. Akihito’s laughter. Not for long thought, because a while later he wince and rub his chest a little. But, his face was still shine brightly. Yes. The boy really happy to be home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been almost two weeks since he was released from the hospital, but he was now confined in the penthouse. Whenever he tried to get out, Suoh would be there to stop him. He could practically, like literally, memorize the answer that blonde bodyguard give him whenever he was stopped from living the penthouse.

“ _Because it was Asami-sama ordered_.” He mimicked, not enough with only that he even mimicked the way Suoh speak just to point out to Asami how annoyed he was.

Asami just chuckled at the boy antics. His young lover never failed to entice him. After an hour of arguing and persuading, plus another few hours on the bed, Asami finally let him go out to meet with his friend. But not without a condition, of course, that Akihito would never escape his bodyguard. After another round of bargaining, Akihito manages to make Asami agree that the bodyguard would stay discrete and distances, away from his friend.

Akihito walks cautiously towards the café he and his friend always frequents at. Once in a while he would glance backward to look at Suoh to make sure that he keeps his distance. He was glad Asami didn’t insist of having Suoh to drive him in one of his fancy car to the café. It would surely make both Kou and Takato suspicious. They didn’t know anything about Asami, they only assume that Akihito had a relationship with a rich, older WOMAN. Never that he thought it would be a rich, older MAN. He didn’t want to imagine how his friend would react if they know about Asami.

“Hey Akihito, what’s up with you man. What kind of assignment you have this time that you cannot bring your phone along. I mean, we know you always take dangerous stakeout, what with your criminal photojournalism work, but still you always bring your phone along with you. What’s with it this time?” Kou impatiently ask Akihito.

Takato however seems to be interest in something else.

“Hey, Aki… what’s wrong with your eyes”

“Huh… My eyes? What wrong with them?”

“It’s look red, you dummy. What happened?”

“Oh. That’s probably because of the light. It always hurts my eyes lately.” Akihito replied. Takato didn’t look satisfied with that. His staying quite doesn’t mean he is convincing with the answer, the frown on his forehead shows otherwise though.

“Hey you didn’t answer my question Aki!” Kou pout, didn’t like being ignored by his friends. Aki on the other hand glad he can get away from Takato scrutinizing eyes.

“I got requested to take photo of wild animal. You know animals are sensitive to vibration and wave, whatsoever, so I figure it was wise to left them.” Akihito explain, of course he has replay the answer on his way to meet them.

“It not wise, dimwit. You got us worried. At least tell us before you left.” Snap Kou.

Akihito winced, with a smile. _I would, if only they could tell me first before start to attack me_ , he mused.

Once his coffee arrived he noticed Takato look at something with so much interest, and curiosity. He just shrugs them as nothing serious, that it might be that he got interest in one of the barista or some other girl and he continued talking to Kou. When Kou excused himself to go to the toilet however, even after a few moments went by, he again notices that Takato still look at the same spot outside the café.

Frowning, lead by curiosity, Akihito turn his turn his head to look at the spot which has taken his friend interest. He immediately regrets his curiosity as soon as he spots a blonde muscular man in black suit and dark sunglasses was something that has caught his friend interest.

“Do you know him, Aki? He seems to have been glancing here often. It’s much too often to just be something normal.” Takato question throw him offguard. He didn’t expect Takato to be this sharp-eyed.

“N-no. I don’t remember if I know him. I mean, I don’t think I know him.” Akihito didn’t notice he’s stumbling with his words.

He turns his gaze towards his cup of coffee back before his friend could ask anything else. But as he look at his cup, it appear to be two cup in front him at that moment before everything turn to look blur and everything was spinning. He sways a bit, luckily he was sitting currently or he would have fall.

However, his vigilant friends noticed Akihito’s condition and ask, “You okay, Aki? You look kinda pale.”

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just some problem with my vision. I constantly get that lately”

“If it’s constantly, it’s NOT okay Aki. Have you meet with the doctor? Do you ask him if there’s anything wrong with you? I think we better get the doctor check on you. I’ll take you there after this.”

“Takato, it’s alright… you’re fusing too much…don’t worry. It’s usually just momentarily, I’m fine now.” And conveniently, Akihito’s phone chooses that time to start ringing.

“Yes?” as he heard Asami’s ringtone, as he has set on his phone, Akihito try to answer with as little word as he can. He doesn’t think he can get up at the moment.

“Akihito, I need my head of security at the office now. But the replacement bodyguard will be there soon. So, be a good pet and wait there until the new bodyguard arrived before you go somewhere else. Understood? I’ll send his picture for you, so you won’t assume just anybody as my goon.”

Akihito get the sarcastic tone Asami tried to send him so he tried to argue but remember that Takato was still in front of him he just agrees. There must be something important that Asami cannot wait to get his head of security with him, but he didn’t really want to know the reason.

“Good.” Was Asami only answer before he cut the call. Akihito grins widely once he saw Suoh get up from his spot. He just got his chance to get away.

“On second thought, Takato, I agree with you. In facts, how about we go right now.”

“Now? But Kou…”

“What about me?” as if bless by his lucky star, Kou show up.

“Nothing, let’s go.”

Akihito beam, everything seems to be so perfect at that moment. Nothing seems to be able to get his day go wrong that day. Well, not until Asami figured that he just escapes his security. Or until he figure that he just on his direction to make his day going wrong in every way.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were at a safe distance from the café, the three boys broke into laughter. A very pleasant laughs. That’s was sure feel very nostalgic. It’s been a long time since they run like that. Running away from something has been something that they did often, very often indeed, on their high school time. They have become quite a problematic child back then. Not too problematic though, just naughty enough to have to visit the local police station several times, however, those several time turns several many times, then, even their parents lost count. The head police at the station even remember them until now.

“That…that’s was so great. It felt like forever since I last running like that. But, why are we running?” Takato ask.

“Emmm… Because, Aki seems to want to run from that place as soon as possible.” Kou replied.

They both still out of breath though. “ha…ha…ha…” they both burst into another laugh. When they realize it’s only from the two of them, they turn to Akihito to see what was their friends were doing.

“AKI! Are you all right? What’s wrong?” Akihito was currently bending his body with his hand on the wall to support him and it’s obvious that it’s not from running because unlike them, Akihito’s done that on daily basis. Running away from the criminals for his photo was his career.

“I’m fine. That’s was really good. Want to do that again? Another round of running to Takato’s house?” Akihito brush them off and standing straight to show them that he was really okay.

“That would be great too, but I have to go home now. I promise my mom to accompany her shopping later. So, I can’t hang out with you guys.” Kou said, dejectedly and said his goodbye to them.

When Akihito walk straight to the directions of Takato home, the other however grab his hand, halting any movement he made. He looks at Takato with a frown.

“No Aki. We’re not going to my house. We are going to the hospital. You might be able to fool Kou, but you definitely not okay. Your face was pale just now, when you lean on the wall. And in the café too, you said it’s constantly. That’s mean it not the first time. Nope Aki…we’ll definitely go to the hospital. No EXCUSE.”

Akihito tried to reason out but the gaze Takato send him shut him up. He ends up going to the hospital with Takato. It’s was a relief when Akihito noticed that the hospital they were heading to was not the same hospital he were taken to before. _Of course, Asami would definitely choose something from his league. Even the hospital could probably be his, for all he knows_.

\-----------------------------------------

“Takaba-san, you had injured your brain before, didn’t you?” was the doctor first questioning after he looks at Akihito’s medical record. Akihito peeks on the doctor name tag on his chest that’s read Dr. Itsuki.

Akihito hesitating for a while, “I’m not sure, but I did hit my head to bricks wall last month and it’s pretty hard. I mean, I lost conscious for about three weeks, and all...” Akihito trail off on the last sentence, aware that Takato is beside him and could hear him and also the facts that he had lied to his friend before.

The doctor nods his head. “Then, did the doctor done the confrontation visual field test?”

“What’s that?” Akihito fidgets in his seat. He could feel Takato lethal stare at him.

“It just a basic procedure, the doctor will stand at arm length away from you while niggling his finger in different direction of your visual field and ask, ‘can you see this?’ or something along the line.”

“I think he did. But there’s nothing wrong. I can see everything clearly. It’s just recently that my vision kind of blur, but sometimes they’re not.”

And Akihito tells the young doctor every problem that appears after the incident. About how he has trouble focusing his eyes when switching his gaze between near and far object and that he would see double or when he felt nauseous or vomit when he shift gaze around and how his eyes seem to be sensitive to light, even the one time that he wouldn’t be able to see anything for a while.

“I will have to discuss this with the doctor that treats you before.” Dr. Itsuki said with a warm smile.

“You mean Dr. Ishikawa? You would talk about this with him? If it’s possible I don’t want to involve him in this matter.” It would be bad. If Dr. Ishikawa knows about this, so did Asami. He doesn’t want the old man to know anything about this.

Dr. Itsuki frown for a while before answered, “You don’t want him to know? You wish this to be a secret then? Whatever it is, I need to consult about your health condition with him. If you want this to be a secret, I’ll try my best to make it a secret. But it’s kind of impossible, so, I’ll at least, just ask him to not to tell anyone about this matter.” He looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Is there anything wrong with my friend, _sensei_?” this time its Takato turn to ask the doctor.

Dr. Itsuki answers calmly, although there’s still some sympathy visible in his electric blue eyes. His eyes look pure and bright and sharp, as if he can see deep into his patient heart.

“From what Takaba-san’s telling me, it’s the early symptoms of vision problem probably due to the Traumatic Brain Injury. He could have developed Optic Nerve Damage. That’s only my assumption based on the previous experience. We could never be so sure without further test. We would do MRI on his brain to see the problem. But only if you were ok with that, Takaba-san? It’s better to do it as soon as possible, to avoid being too late.”

“Yes. He would do that. He would do that now.” Takato answer before Akihito could think of anything. It’s all just gone through his mind. He couldn’t think straight anymore. Not when you just receive a whole lot of new information like that, and a bad one too.

The doctor brought him to a room where MRI machine was located at. He just follows the doctor around and does as the doctor instructed him. After take all the precaution that needed to since Akihito has been injured not so long before, and there even a bullet wound, he lastly given the earphone to protect his ear from the sound of the MRI machine.

After the test, they asked him to sit at the waiting room for a while, to avoid dizziness and to ease any uncomfortable because having to lie still for more than an hour in the machine. While waiting, Takato come to him in the waiting room to check on him.

He looked hesitated for a moment before sit on the chair beside Akihito. As Akihito look at his friend, he can clearly see the hesitation and the determination there. And what drop Akihito’s heart to the lowest was that there’s also sadness in them. Takato explained that he did some research about the Optic Nerve Damage in the internet and from what he can assume that it would leads to several vision problems including vision loss. And when he further ask the doctor, he said that in Akihito case, it could probably lead to vision loss.

The doctor had asked him to be more careful in the future and that to avoid going out alone because it would be dangerous if his vision problem occur. When Dr. Itsuki join them in the room and said that Akihito are free to go home, he was so glad, thinking that there is nothing wrong with him and the symptoms are just normal thing. But how wrong he is when the blue eyes doctor asks him to come back after three days for the result.

They were just passing the main door of the hospital when Takato suddenly said something that make all of Akihito’s problems fly out the window, for now at least.

“Oh… right… Aki, I almost forget. Just now, when you’re in the MRI test room, Kou’s called me. He said that he doesn’t know how, but he had your phones, and that there’s a call from someone name Asami and that this guy sound angry, like very angry. Maybe you want to go to Kou’s first before going home.” Takato talk mindlessly and wait for his friend replied. When there is none of the replied he gets he turn to his right to look at Akihito. Only then he realized that his friend has stop in his track a few step behind him and he look paled with wide hazel eyes.

“AKI!!! Are you okay? Did something wrong with your eyes? Aki?” Takato step towards Akihito and ask panicky.

Akihito, however look petrified. He didn’t even answer his friend. Takato wave his hand in front of Akihito, but there's still no reaction from the blonde. _Is he already become blind,_ Takato thought, and that make him even more panic. Takato did whatever he could think of to gained his friend attention. Only when he grabbed the boy shoulder and shakes him a bit violently, that Akihito finally blinks.

He blink one, then twice and looked at his friend with eyes as wide as the scared cat. Then, without saying anything he sprinted towards the gate.

Takato raise his eyebrows while look at his friend retreating form. His raised eyebrows turn to a frown when he recall Akihito’s panic look and it didn’t go unnoticed by the black haired boy of his blonde friend last sentences before he dashed out.

“Shit…. I’m soooooo dead.”

Takato sighed. He didn’t even have the time to ask him on his next visit to the doctor three days later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and the lovely comment...i'm so, very sorry for the late update. Things happen and all...so, here's the next chapter (^_~)

The journey from the hospital to the penthouse building was dominated with running and the thought of angry Asami. Only when he reaches the building that he comes to thinks about what Dr. Itsuki has told him earlier. All the information that Takato and Dr. Itsuki have told him did not entirely sink into him yet. He still confuse with the entire ordeal.

Akihito gets into the elevator with a huge lump in his heart and the said heart then sunk to the lowest part of his body thinking about what could happen to him as soon as the elevator doors open. Sure enough, when the metal doors open with a loud ding sound, he was greeted with Suoh grimace face. His face looks like he just got back from hell, granted that right that moment hell looks more welcoming than his own home. He didn’t dare to think about what’s inside the penthouse, waiting for him.

Suoh step aside to let Akihito passed through the elevator door, but his gaze still didn’t leave Akihito’s. As though if he let his gaze aside even for a while, the boy would be gone. Akihito scowl at him, annoyed being treated as kid that will create problems and troubles at any moment. Well… he did create a little trouble for the guards who have to babysit him. _Not babysit, damn it, I’m not a baby. They just so annoying, who could blame me if I like to ditch them, right?_

“Hey, I’m not gonna run away, you know, it won’t do me any good to run anyway. So you can stop look at me like you gonna have to run after me anytime. It’s kinda creepy if you watched me closely like that.”

“I’m sorry, Takaba-san, but I did not wish to decorate my head with bullet tonight.”

_Ugh_ … they ARE annoying. Akihito walks straight to the penthouse. As he move nearer to the penthouse, he found himself hesitating on either he should or should not try to turn and run. One look on the fixate eyes of the blonde bodyguard, he decides, _maybe not_.

“Hey…Is Asami in there? What does he looks like? I mean his mood…” ask Akihito, Suoh however looks contemplating for a moment before answer with,

“Asami-sama is waiting in the penthouse.” Totally avoiding Akihito’s others question. Akihito didn’t miss the small shiver run through the stoic bodyguard. Even before asking Akihito could predict the crimelord mood just by Suoh’s face when he exit the elevator, and the reaction just now only make things become more obvious.

Upon reaching the door, Akihito stops, he could feel the shiver run down his spine. “It’s kinda cold here. Maybe it’s not a good…”

Akihito didn’t finish the sentence as Suoh open the door for him. Akihito looks at him unbelievingly.

“Really?…you don’t have to open them for me. I can do that myself. It’s not like I’m going to run away.” _Why do all Asami’s goon always so annoying?_ He didn’t add the last part outloud though.

Akihito glares at the bodyguard and stalk into the penthouse. As he walks slowly to the living room he can’t stop himself from thinking about Asami’s reaction if the result of his MRI test shows that he really have problem with his eyesight. _Well, I guess being a possessive bastard himself, Asami wouldn’t even let me get out of his eyesight even for a moment_ , he mused. And before he knows it he was imagining a possessive crimelord taken care of him when he has problem with his vision. Surprisingly enough, the thought of Asami taking care of him and having Asami support him when he was in need didn’t seems to be a problem at all. Second later, something comes to his mind make him stop in his track. Some horrible though struck him straight to his mind like electric current. All those things would only happen if Asami loved him, what would happen if it was not the case? Would Asami treat him as useless toy and kick him out from his life, for good, if the older man knows about his problem? _He wouldn’t do that because he loves me, didn’t he?_ Akihito thought. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering what’s his value to that man, did he even has any value to him blinded?

“I know you were there Takaba. Come here.” The deep rumbling voice of Asami traces him back to reality. His thoughts make him stop just a few steps from the living room.

Akihito gulps. He could feel his heart trying to knock out from his ribcage. He didn’t know if the facts that Asami is furious about him ditching his guard or telling Asami about the possibility of him become blind does fright him the most. But he does know that he couldn’t look at the irate golden orb at the moment.

“A-asami. You’re early today. I didn’t make dinner yet. What do you think about take out? What would you want, I want sushi. Is it ok if we order sushi?” Akihito asks while putting his backpack on the couch opposite of Asami and avoiding looking straight into those eyes. He tries to be indifferent at the moment, which was hard and he didn’t think he did a good job at that.

“Where is your phone Takaba?” Asami start to question him.

Akihito knit his eyebrows, Asami using his last name didn’t show a good sign, and replied “My phone...ah…I left it with my friend.” And then he turns and head to the kitchen. Before he could move, Asami had grabbed his hand and throw him to the couch.

“Asami, you bastard. What was that for?” Akihito looks at him defiantly.

“Where were you just now? You disobey my order Takaba. I told you to wait at the café, is that so hard to do just that? And you did not going to Takato’s house, didn’t you?” Akihito dares himself to look at Asami eyes. Asami eye has turn dark golden eye, not the amber colour that Akihito loves to watch into.

“No. I didn’t. And last I check I’m still a photographer. I didn’t get paid from you for you to ordering me around Asami.” Akihito yells angrily.

“If I paid you, Akihito, that’s would make you my subordinate. You’re not one of them.”

“Then, why the hell should I obey anything you order me. Goddamn it Asami. You can’t expect me to just sit in this house, do nothing other than waiting you coming home. I’m not your mistress and I’m not your pet who would obediently waiting for your returned.Every.Fucking.Day. I do what I want to do, and no one can stop me, not even you.” Akihito was now standing in front of Asami.

His face already red from all the yelling. Asami should have known better that he’s not the type that can sit still for a long time. He loved to roamed around the city and down to the back alley, unchained.

Asami right hand was now on his jaws. His hard and cold eyes stare straight into Akihito’s hazel eye. “You’re right, Akihito. Do whatever you want, but remember one thing. _You’re mine, Akihito_. My possession. A pet that should always follows his master order.” Asami’s voices reverberating in the living room.

Akihito looks at Asami disbelievingly, there’s a clear hurt in those eyes. It’s not the first time Asami say something like that, but it’s the first time he come to realize how hurt it could be. Each of Asami word hit him like a thunder. He never knew that words could cut so deeply. That it would hurt so much.

A possession.

A pet.

_Is that what you look at me as, Asami? As possession? As your pet? Nothing more…Would I be a useless pet if I was blind, Asami?_ _It was stupid of me to think that you would love me._ Akihito exhale slowly. He should’ve known that. To Asami, he just a thing that can be easily tossed off.

”I’m sorry for disobeying you, _master._ And I’m sorry because I couldn’t prepare dinner tonight. Would it disobeying you if I want to sleep now, _master?_ ” ask Akihito sarcastically but didn’t wait for the answer to head towards his bedroom. His bedroom. Not the bedroom he usually sleep in. It’s was Asami room. Not theirs. It never had been their room from the beginning.

Akihito lay on his bed, and sigh. The mattress felt a little hard and cold, he hadn’t been sleeping in his room recently. He felt so tired. He never felt as tired as that before. Even with the so many round of sex they had before, Akihito never feel as drained as he felt at the moment. Despite of not having anything to eat since his coffee at the café, he did not feel hungry, which was very unusual for him. He used to always like food so much that makes him always hungry.

Even with the tired state he was in now, sleep didn’t seem to want to greet him. Yet, he lay on the bed with closed eye. His right hand covering his eyes, blocking them from any light and try to greet the world of darkness when he heard his bedroom door opened. He lay still and pretend to be asleep but didn’t close his ear. He could hear the sound of footstep slowly made his way towards his bed and he could feel the intimidating presence of Asami in the room. He can practically smell the older man as if he was so close to his nose.

“Akihito, I’ve retrieved your phone from your friend. But you’re not allowed to go outside from now on. If you want to go somewhere, one of the guards will have to go with you. Is that clear?” Asami waited. Akihito could feel Asami cold eyes on him, waiting for his answer or protest that he know would erupted any moments.

Akihito stayed still. He really wants to protest to the older man, but he was so tired with everything happened that day he didn’t think he has any energy left in him.

“Answer me Akihito.”

Akihito sigh in exasperation, but still didn’t look at Asami when he replied, “Fine. Whatever you want, _Asami-sama_.”

Before Akihito could register it, Asami already loomed over him. Akihito, sandwiched between Asami and the mattress, startled with the sudden turn of event. Akihito try to get away by move to the side, but Asami strong arm on both of his side already rendered him immobile.

“Look at me when I’m talking, Akihito. You have been avoiding looking me in the eyes since you arrived home. Something is bothering you…” It not a question, but a statement, Akihito’s aware of the fact.

_Damn, Asami always can see through me. How can I ever lie to this man?_

At the close proximity, Akihito could feel Asami’s warm body. He could smell the mixture of cologne and cigarette, the intoxicating smell send shiver along his spine. Not to mention Asami low deep voice is making his heartbeat to increase in speed.

_Why does Asami always has this effect on him? Damn it._

He knows the answer, but he didn’t want to admit them. It hurt to admit something that he though both he and Asami feels the same when in reality it’s only one-sided.

“You’re avoiding my eyes, again.”

“What I decide to do with my eyes is my problem.”

Soon as Akihito give the defiant reply, Asami’s hand was on his jaw and forcefully tilted his head so that Akihito is now looking at him. Asami’s eyes narrowed in Akihito, menacingly. Akihito could felt a frisson of fear coursed through him. Looking in those eyes is like looking at the ocean full if ice. There was no smug face that never failed to irritate him, no love that he always though well hidden behind those golden orbs. He could only see cold stare behind them.

“I told you already, Akihito. You’re mine, and so is any part of your body. What you do to it is my problem.” Asami answered him, however, the answer only served to cut deeper. Is it only his body that has some value to Asami?

Akihito found himself speechless, couldn’t able to answer. Instead he found himself felt like crying. He never felt like that before. Everything has turn out to be foreign and so damn frustrating. He knows well enough that the usual Akihito would be mad at Asami by know but it hard to find the usual Akihito in himself for the moment.

“Get off me,” is all that he manages to coax his voice to come out as. He, himself, can hardly feel anything as near as mad in his voice.

Akihito tries to squirm his way out of Asami’s strong hand cage, but Asami effortlessly pinned him into the mattress with one of his hand on both of Akihito’s wrists. He leaned closer until his lips latched on the boy. He slowly traced his tongue along Akihito’s lower lips. Akihito tries his best to deny Asami advance but the heart want what it want. No matter how much his mind want to get away from the older man, his heart always want to be beside him, as near as he can get. Akihito can no longer control what his heart has decided to long for. It was not long before Asami could get what he want, because Akihito know for a fact that he could never deny the one he loves. He realizes that he was sinking even deeper in the depth of the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i'm sorry...  
> I know this story is progressing rather slowly...  
> But still, i hope you like it.  
> If there is any lacking in the story or anything, please feel free to leave comment...  
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
